


You Found Me

by Shizukana2203



Series: Star Trek Songfics [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Protective!Kirk, Some fucked up racial shit, Some people are fucking assholes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gets attacked under the assumption he is Romulan.</p>
<p>Inspired by You Found Me by The Fray</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

He could feel every one of his injuries in excrutiating agony. His ribs ached, his skull pounded, his entire body felt like it was on fire. And they just kept attacking. He had long since lost movement in his legs, they had been shattered at the very beginning. Next to go were his arms, broken beyond repair as they mercelessly beat the ever-living shit out of him. A small part of his semi-conscious mind laughed - it seemed the Doctor had been rubbing off on him. The rest screamed in agony as the group systematically destroyed his body. Suddenly, the blows stopped as one yelled something to the anothers. They picked up the bats they had been brutally anihilating him with and ran out of the room. It wasn't until they had left that his brain recognised what they had said - "The captain is here, run!"

And in that moment, the man himself ran in, phaser up to defend himself, looking all around the corners and sides of the room befor seeing the battered being in the center. Spock saw Kirk's lips move, but all he had time to think was "James Tiberius Kirk is a big-hearted fool" before the floor was falling out from under them and his body was screaming at him in pain even more. 

It was a testiment to his will and mental prowess that he was even able to remain conscious in his dire state. He could feel his captain's fear and anger and worry coming from somewhere on his right, but he could not focus on it for the immense pain currently threatening to pull him under. He breathed shallowly and quickly, trying to get the pain under control, but to no avail. He is simply too broken. He feels someone shaking his shoulder and hisses in agony. The shaking stops, and in the dim light he can see the face of Kirk hovering above him, looking equal parts concerned, terrified and enraged. Whom these emotions concern however, he has not fully worked out. Kirk says something, but the ringing pain in his sensitive ears is too much for him to hear the words. When he doesn't reply, the human looks even more concerned, terrified and enraged than before. Kirk pulls his communicator out of his pocket, saying something briefly to someone before pocketing it again. Kirk looks away briefly, then looks back, apologetically, before picking up the broken Vulcan. The pain spikes more than ever, causing him to choke back a scream and black out for a few seconds. 

When he comes to, he is back on the floor, Kirk looking extremely guilty and worried. Whatever Kirk dislodged when lifting him up is now jabbing him in the lungs, making breathing go from extremely hard to nigh on impossible. From the captain's expression and lip movement, the Vulcan works out that he is cursing someone, though whom he is uncertain. Kirk is biting his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, and looking into the surrounding darkness. Spock raises a hand to his captain's face, placing them lightly on the psi points. Kirk jolts, not expecting the contact, then his eyes widen at the thought the Vulcan sends him through the meld. 

_'Leave me. Go.'_

He stares at Spock for a few seconds, then frowns and shakes his head slightly, thinking _'No, I won't leave you here! I don't leave my crew behind.'_ Spock immediately thought back. _'It is imperative that you return to the ship alive. You are the captain, and as such are indespencible to the crew. I am merely a science officer. I am dispencible, and staying with me decreases your chances of survival. I am dying Jim. Please do not die with me.'_

Kirk's expression changed to one of absolute pain and misery at the end of the small speech, tears forming is his brilliant blue eyes. Setting his jaw, the captain of the Enterprise looked his First Officer in the eye and shook his head resolutely. 

_'There is no way in hell I'm gonna let you die Spock. You've brought me back from death, now I'm gonna do the same for you.'_

Just then, a bright light shone from the top of the hole. Kirk looked up, shielding his eyes, smiling as he recognized the two faces beside the light. He raised his hands to cup his mouth, shouting something up. One disappeared, then reappeared and threw something down. The ladder now in position, the two climbed down into the hole; moving to crouch beside the human and the Vulcan already down there. It was then that Spock realised two things. One: It was Nyota and Ensign Chekov who had arrived. Two: They were being beamed up, presumably to the Enterprise. 

He felt, detachedly, the hard rock change to smooth metal and glass beneath him and then McCoy was there, looking him over and ordering medical staff around. He watched as the doctor raised a hypo, loaded something into it, then injected it into his neck. He felt his eyes slide shut and then he knew no more. 

\------------- 

A beeping sound brought him back to consciousness. He felt stiff, but not sore. Thanking the doctor in his head, he opened his eyes gradually, getting them accostumed to the harsh bright lights of the med bay. 

Now somewhat awake, he bit his tongue hard; the pain rousing him fully. He looked around, easing the cricks out of his neck. As he turned his head to the left, he saw several people asleep in chairs next to the bed. Jim, Nyota, Mr Chekov, Mr Sulu, Mr Scott and even Dr McCoy were there. At the sound of the bed shifting, the seventeen year old jolted awake, blinking confusedly. His eyes widened, then snapped to the Vulcan who had raised an eyebrow in well concealed amusement. The Russian smiled widely, then got up quietly and walked over to stand next to the Vulcan and helped him sit up. 

"I am wery glad to see you avake sir. Ve vere all vorried about you wery much." Chekov whispered.  
"I had guessed. However, I fail to see why you came after me despite my telling you to leave." Spock replied just as quietly.  
"If you really thought we'd leave you, you're stupid." 

Both Russian and Vulcan turned to face the others, seeing that the captain was awake now and the others weren't far behind. The captain looked equally concerned, relieved and pissed off. He narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan and opened his mouth to say something, but got cut off by his CMO. "Before you go chewing him out, let me make sure he's healed. I don't want you ruining my work." 

McCoy ran a tricorder over the Vulcan, looking at the scans. He grunted, scowling slightly. "You're lucky, you green-blooded, pointy-eared hobgoblin. You're only gonna have small scars along your chest, legs, back, arms and face. You'll also walk and be able to use your arms again. However," His expression softened. "you may not be able to use your voodoo mind magic as well as you used to. Your hands, particularly the left, were severely damaged. I don't know if I fixed all the nerve damage. I'm sorry, Spock." 

"That is quite alright doctor. After you operated, I was able to slip into a healing trance and finish repairing parts of my body, like my hands, that you were unable to heal fully." The CMO snorted. "Well, thank god for that." 

Kirk cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. "If you're quite done?" At McCoy's wordless affirmation, he continued. "Spock. You're a fucking idiot." At the Vulcan's narrowed eyes, he held up a hand. "Not done. You're a fucking idiot because you believed that we would leave you behind to save ourselves EVEN AS YOU WERE BEING KILLED. I am absolutely astounded that you thought we would do that. Have you not been on the Enterprise these past few years? I would have thought by now that you would have learned that WE DON'T LEAVE ANYONE BEHIND. Regardless of the circumstance, or the punishment, or the person's identity! If you are on my ship, I am gonna do my damnedest to keep you alive and well. And I won't give a flying fuck about the consequences. That being said, the consequences this time include your near death and the loss of the treaty with Na'rani. But to be honest? I don't think they would have accepted the treaty to begin with." Kirk paused to collect his thoughts. "Now onto the more painful bit. I need solid proof that this treaty is a bad idea. Your kidnapping and torture will give me this proof. So, I need a timeline of what they did to you. And a reason, if possible." 

Spock's eyes had lowered to the floor during the tirade. At the end bit, they snapped up to meet his captain's gaze. He raised an eyebrow, masking a wince as it pulled at the fresh scar along his face. "I would have thought it obvious, captain. They did shout it as they dragged me off." Kirk sent him a deadpan stare. "However, for the record I shall state. They wished to torture and kill me as they believed I was Romulan." 

McCoy, Chekov, Sulu and Kirk looked positively murderous, whilst Uhura and Scotty looked shocked. Kirk swallowed hard, then motioned for the Vulcan to continue. The aforementioned Vulcan gave a short description off what they did to him, leaving it to the level of detail necessary without spouting endlessly about how much it hurt, how much he had begged for death, how much he felt so alone. By the end, Chekov was twirling his butterfly knife around with a look of stony rage on his face, Sulu's fists were clenching and unclenching, Uhura was hugging him (and how he had missed that, the feeling of being loved), McCoy was playing with a hypo full of some unknown substance, Scotty was drinking himself stupid and Kirk... 

Kirk was pacing, his hands up as if to strangle someone. His jaw was clenched, his steps forceful, his body tensed and ready to rip a Na'rani apart. Sensing no one else was going to do so, Spock turned off the recorder and braced himself. He could already feel the waves of murderous intent rolling off all six of them and it was making him uneasy. He tensed unconsciously, causing Uhura to look up at his face. Realising the problem, she whistled. 

"Hey! We need to calm down. Telepath in the room, remember?" This got the attention of five of them, but not the sixth. McCoy sighed, stood up, walked over to Kirk and slapped him upside the head. Kirk winced, raising a hand to the back of his head and turning to face McCoy. He opened his mouth to say something, but realised how uncomfortable the Vulcan looked. "Shit, sorry Spock." 

"It is...alright, captain." 

"No, it isn't. You've just woken up after spending three days in a healing trance after spending thirteen hours in surgery fighting for your life after you were rescued from a bunch of racist barbarians who went after you because they couldn't tell the difference between a Vulcan and a Romulan. This is anything but alright Spock!" Kirk exploded; whipping around to face the Vulcan, hands balled into fists by his side. 

Spock stared at Kirk, then snapped his gaze to his hands; hunching over imperceptably. Kirk sagged, sighing and slumping down on the edge of another biobed. He rubbed a hand down his face and murmured. "I'm the captain of this ship. I took this position to help people. If I can't protect one under my command, one of my closest friends, what good am I?" 

Spock didn't know what to say to that. By the looks of the others he could see, neither did they. Then Chekov stepped forward. 

"Keptin. I do not know vhat you zink ve zink of you, but I do know zat you are ze best keptin ve could hef asked for. You hef saved our lives on more zan one occasion, even going so far as to die so zat ve could live. Zis? Zis vas not your fault. You are only one man. You cannot do eweryzing, save eweryone. Even still, I know I vould follow to ze ends of ze uniwerse. And I beliewe zat ze ozzers vould too." 

Everyone stared at Chekov for a few seconds. It really hit then that he had changed. He wasn't just a seventeen year old. He was a genius, a prodigy, and most importantly, a man. He had grown up, right under their noses. Then Scotty whistled admiringly. "Well said lad! Couldn't have said it better meself." Uhura and Sulu nodded.  
"How are you so damn wise at seventeen, kid?" McCoy grumbled, but he was smiling. 

"I agree with Mr Chekov, captain." All heads turned to Spock, who was looking directly at Kirk. "What he said was apt. You are only one man. But we would follow you anywhere, for we are friends and, as a human would say, comrades. Also, your guilt is misplaced. You could not have known that they would attack me, nor could you have stopped them. They had the numerical and strategical advantage. Plus, they were willing to incapacitate each other to get to me. They certainly would have killed you had you tried to stop them. Jim, this is in no way your fault. I do not blame you for this. Nor should you blame yourself. If you wish to place the blame upon someone, place it on the Na'rani. However, it is highly doubtful we will ever come into contact with them again, so I suggest that you do not concern yourself with their machinations." 

Kirk snorted. "Only you would find such a roundabout way of making me feel better, Spock. Only you." Spock raised an eyebrow, but did not comment on it. "In any case, I believe I owe you my thanks, captain. So, thank you." 

There was a nice moment, everyone feeling happy and relishing each other's company. Then McCoy started speaking. 

"Well, I believe we all have jobs to do. So, you five get back to the bridge and stop bothering my patient, and I'll make sure aforementioned patient is ready to go back to duty by the day after tomorrow." Spock raised an eyebrow at the CMO.  
"I believe, doctor, that that was the first time you referred to me as something other than a 'pointy-eared, green-blooded hobgoblin'. A marvelous achievement indeed." McCoy had the grace to look embarrassed while the others bar spock laughed, before shooing them out his medbay.


End file.
